


When Old Corruption First Began

by yuriu



Series: The Black Angel [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Corruption, Gen, Mind Rape, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-DMC5, Tragedy, or could take any time when V existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriu/pseuds/yuriu
Summary: The words come as a whisper. Faint as a breeze, yet felt all around."Nelo Angelo."





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a series of RP posts on my V roleplay blog, [criimsoncloud](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/183873863826/v-headcanon-nelo-angelo-verse-in-his-quest-to), during an April Fools event, and Mundus came to pay us a visit.
> 
> This has a very unique style of prose, and it was originally formatted to fit tumblr's dashboard, but I tried my best to imitate the style here.
> 
> The Mundus parts have been slightly edited to fit the style and the pacing. All credit for Mundus goes to Roxas / [thefallenapprentice](https://thefallenapprentice.tumblr.com/)!

* * *

 

 

The words come as a whisper. Faint as a breeze, yet felt all around.

 

" _ **Nelo Angelo.**_"

 

 

V faltered in mid-step, a _familiar_ , **horrid** , _**cursed** _voice slithering into his ears.

 

n o .                                                                                                  

it **c o u l d n ‘ t** be.                                                    

      ~~I am **not** him. I _r e f u s e_ !!~~

 

Shivers ran through his spine. His mind felt like a mess.

 

                   Disjointed.

                           Vision blurred.

                                     Panic.

 

“Hey Sherly, you okay? Fuck–!“

 

                    Weight pressed.

                              Warm.

                                      Not cold.

~~i don’t want to **L O S E** myself~~

   n                      
     o              **a**  
            t              **g**  
                                **a**  
                                    **i**  
                                          **n**

“V, buddy, speak to me, say somethin’!“

 

i ‘ m ~~strong~~ no i’m _**w e a k so weak**_

ṋ̜͉͜ ̱͞o                    

    p̵͠ ͏̷͟l̸͞ ͢ę͠ ̷̸a̸̸͏ ̷̨s̷ ę̶͟

                    m̷̧̛͟ ̢̧̡̛y̶͢҉̛͘ ͜͜͡l̢̡̨̛͢ ̧͡͞͡o̧ ̧͠r̕͝͞͡͡ ͜҉̷̢d͢͏̴̴

                                                  h̴̢͜͠ ̴̕҉a͜͝҉ ̛͘͟͢v̷͟͡ ̵̡̡e͘̕͘͜͏ ͞҉͏҉̢m̕͏̷̧ ̛͜e҉̢͢ ͘͢͞҉r̸͢͜͡ ͟͜c̷͘͝͡ ͢͡҉͝y҉

 

i am only  **H U M A N**

                                                                  _a human mind is a fragile thing…_

 

 

 

Weight presses with mocking _slowness_ , heat **molding** over the mind and **_bleeding_ **over the soul.

A dark, oily handprint in the gaping void where a demon once was.

 

" _ **Ah, so there is even less of you now. Worry not, my pet. We will fill every fracture.**_ "

 

 

 

n o                                                       

this **couldn’t** be h ̸̣̤͕a ̮p̷̳̺̲̖ ͇͓̪p̨̠̞̞ͅ e͎ ̞̞n ̡̮i͍͈̖͞ ͉͠ṇ̫͚͚͞ͅ ̼̭̱͇̯g͖͇̙̹͓͢

                        ~~wasn’t he supposed to be **s e a l e d** ?~~

                            ** ~~w͜h̢o̢ re͏leased͢ ͝you , my lo̷r͞d ?̴~~**

 

“Damnit V– Stick with us!“

 

                       t o o **warm** , t o o **warm** –  
                                   it was **B U R N I N G**

 

                          ~~**a familiar burn**~~ – ~~_a familiar pain_~~

                                                        _something was_ **wrong**                         **t e r r i b l y** _wrong_

_he is_ **not** _supposed_ _to_ _be_ **w h o l e**

 

“What– Nightmare; what the fuck is happening to Nightmare?! “

 

_ink drip ._  
_drip ._

_DRIPPED._

 

_a pure black **f a d i n g**_  
_dirtied white **gleams**_

 

 c r a c k s **begin to** MELD                    ~~new **CRACKS** form~~

  
w̨̨r͝o͢ng͘ ̧͞w̶͠r̴͝o̷n̨͏g͝ ҉̕͞t̡hi҉̨s̴҉ ̡̕is ̸͟a͠҉ll͟҉̡ ͜w̢ro͡n̛ģ͢

                                          _some one help me please_

 

“Shadow?! Where the fuck did you go?!“

 

wh̛͠o.͏͞.̸͏.  
a̶̵m̧͏̶  
I ?

  
“ V… please … I’m beggin’ ya… don’t give in… “

 

 

 

" _ **Pitiful child. Do you not understand?**_ "

 

The laugh is heavier than the oil oozing over, oppressive and overwhelming. _Blocking_ out all else, save the mounting pressure to **shatter**.

Then all at once disappearing, an apparition on the breeze.

 

" _ **It was you, my puppet.**_ "

 

 

 

                        breath

                                 he couldn’t breath

                                                he **c o u l d n ‘ t** breath

 

too much this was too much

he just wanted it all to

 

**S**  
**T**  
**O**  
**P**

  
_~~he was only human just human he just accepted being human~~_

_but what am I now ?_

“ _**wha҉t hav͟e ̕you d͢on͜e͟ - w̴h̷̛͠͝a̢̧̨t̷͝͏ ͢h̨̕͜a̶̢̡͜͟v̡̨e͏͟͏҉ ͏̡͞I̴̷͟͡ ̧d̵̡̢͜͜o̵͢n̵e͢͏ ??**_ “

 

weight **P R E S S I N G** down  
      on his chest  
          on his skull  
              in his heart–  
                   in his mind–

 

                         more…

                                  more…

 

_~~he hears snaps !!~~      _                                        

…one snap … two snaps …three–

 

 

And it stops.

 

It all finally stops.

 

Just a moment before he **breaks** ; a fermata before the finale. Clarity, before the chaos.

 

He pulls his hands away, tangled and knotted into wavy white strands.

 

Arms dangle down; weak, cracked, sickly oil seeping from the crevices.

 

Remnants of three broken orbs surrounds him; trying so hard to protect him, but failing. His familiars - his friends - his fragments of an already broken yet healing mind - failed.

 

He is on his knees; human, pure human blood spilling out, fanning behind him in some sick, twisted display of blooded wings, intertwining with the oily tar of darkness. It grasped at his limbs, enveloping him, _embracing him_ , **devouring him**. Slowly.

 

Inch. By. Inch.

 

“I … freed you?” Voice hoarse, raspy, low, pained. He shakes his head, denies, _denies_ , _**denies**_. “N-no — I couldn’t h-have, no - no - no!“

 

 

 

                           he hears  
                                     something

                                                                      _ **S H A T T E R**_ \- - -

 

 

  
_And around our souls entwine_  
_While thy branches mix with mine_  
_And our roots together join_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and thus, the Black Angel is born...

Three shattered orbs glittered.

 

              Three shattered orbs.

 

                       Blue, pink, and purple.

 

All fading into dull gray.

 

 

" _ **How foolish of you to believe you could have friends.**_ "

 

Swirling sludge _shifts_ within the broken mind. **Probing**. _**Pushing**_.

Strings pulling scattered pieces. Scheming. Plotting.

 

" _ **Ah. And there is still more. Go pay them a visit. Show them your true allegiance.**_ "

 

 

          its getting  
                  **h a r d e r**  
                     to think  
                          ~~**c l e a r l y**~~

 **d a r k n e s s** seeps into his cracks  
t a i n t i n g the _human_ s o u l

he is b                        
r           
o      
 k  
   e  
      n

 

~~s h a t t e r e d~~

  
~~and then reunited~~ fashioned into a twisted parody of his former self

 

 _he was fixed, just enough_  
_only enough_  
_for him to remember_  
_who he once was_

_“ I ̶hav͝e͟ n̸o̡ nąme;͠ ͘I ̸a͝m͜ but̡ ͠t̛wo d͝ays ol͢d͡ "_

 

_“ I ̵a͠҉m̸͏ ̢͞a̴ ̡̧͟s҉h̵͘a̕d̢ơ̢w̵̕ ͠o͡f͜ ͠m̵̛y f̢o̷҉̸r͡m͞e̢͘͢ŗ̵ s͏e̡͢l͘f w͝h̢o͡͠ ҉͝l͡o̧҉s̴t̴ ͠e̢v̢͟ery͘͡t͟͟͜h̷͡i̵͠n̶͡g "_

 

_“ I ̧h͞av̷ę̕ ̕a҉̷ d̡ut̛y̶ t͢͢ơ͜ ̸͝s̛e̕e̡̨ ̛t͘͡h̸i̧s͜͠͞ ̨͟t̡҉h̕ro̕͞u̕g̴̨͜h “_

 

“ T͡h̛͝e̶ **T R U T H** ̶̡įs                 

I̢҉̨͞ ̷͢͢͞w̵̡͠an͜͠t͏̸͟ȩ̶̨͘d̛ ͏̸͘t͘͞o̶̸̕͜ ̴͟͏̶͟b͟͝e̢͡͞

                            **p r o t e c t e d** and **l o v e d** . "

 

_~~i’ll never get my wish now.~~ _

 

He had no choice now, does he? His loyalty… forced, and now only broken by the embrace of death…

A low bow. Strands of white, fell, cradled by the curl of horns.

Blooded wings, fresh, fragile, glass like, veins decorating like the panels of stained glass, curls around him.

Red eyes shifts down, all three, shifting their gaze downwards.

“ … yes, my lord … “

He clenches his fist, skin marred by permanent cracks ; _kintsugi_ , but with corruption instead of gold.

A release of energy; his _new_ **demonic** form dissolves. Familiar, sickening power runs through him, more intimately, more naturally. His human form returns, inkless but still covered in cracks. White hair remains. Red eyes remain.

V turns, picking up his fallen cane, among the remnants of his familiars. The presence of his master leaves, returns to his slumber, but a small seed remains, observing. Always there. Embedded.

He doesn’t say goodbye.

This is his fault, after all. He was too weak… Too weak to protect them, too weak to protect himself…

He walks, the images of those he once considered friends clear in his mind.

 

 _what will their reactions be… when they see the man who they thought_  
_disappeared, crumbled away, a part of Vergil rejected … whole again_  
_and serving his lord and king once more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a lot of details and headcanons about this AU that I have, which I hope to expand as I both write this AU out with my various RP partners, as well as create drabbles and such for AO3.
> 
> Please, feel free to hop onto my [V RP blog](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com), and if you have any prompts / questions / ideas about this AU, feel free to ask it of me on my blog!

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a fourth part to this piece, and I'll be posting it as the second chapter to this sometime soon.
> 
> Posting the fourth segment would break the flow, unfortunately--


End file.
